


If I Die Young

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Tried, M/M, if i die young, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never played for anyone else, but there was just one thing running through his mind as he looked up again, only to see Spain laughing along with Italy, his younger brother. Italy, the better brother. Italy, the true grandson of Rome. Everyone always loved Italy better, and Romano found himself fading away. When the two Italy's united, the weaker one died -- and the weaker one was himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

The dark-haired Italian boy sighed, sitting down on the grass. His eyes were dim, their light fading away. The Spanish boy next to him didn’t notice the change in Romano’s behaviour. Spain simply laughed and tugged on Romano’s arm. 

“Not now,” Romano muttered. Spain’s smile fell, and he trudged off. Romano opened Spain’s guitar case that was lying next to him. He looked up at Spain, who was playing soccer with other kids. Romano sighed again and took the guitar out, resting his fingers on the familiar strings. Romano always picked up Spain’s guitar and played it whenever Spain wasn’t there. He loved the sound of the instrument and Spain singing along with it, but it wasn’t like he was ever going to tell Spain, anyway. He probably wouldn’t even get the chance to.

He never played for anyone else, but there was just one thing running through his mind as he looked up again, only to see Spain laughing along with Italy, his younger brother. Italy, the better brother. Italy, the true grandson of Rome. Everyone always loved Italy better, and Romano found himself fading away, because when the two Italy’s united, the weaker one died, and the weaker one was himself. 

Romano swallowed the tears and started plucking at a few familiar chords. He opened his mouth to sing softly, his voice quiet and melodious.

“If I die young, bury me in satin,  
Lay me down on a bed of roses,  
Sink me in the river at dawn,  
Send me away with the words of a love song.”

Everyone loved Italy more. Italy was the fun one, the happy one, the cute one. Italy was better known and better loved. He was better than Romano.

“Lord make me a rainbow,  
I’ll shine down on my lover,  
He’ll know I’m safe with you  
when he stands under my colors.”

Romano looked at Spain, tears blurring his vision. He knew that Spain didn’t like him. He knew that Spain preferred Italy. Romano knew that Spain wanted Italy from the start, not him.

“The sharp knife, of a short life,  
I’ve had just enough time.”

Just enough time. Romano almost chuckled out loud. Of course he had enough. Romano knew he was dying. He knew he was fading. He had nothing, so why waste his breath when his younger brother could have a better life without him?

“And maybe then you’ll hear the words I been singing,  
Funny when you’re dead how people start listening.”

Italy left the game to join Germany, giving Spain a big hug, and Spain had grinned and laughed with them. Spain didn’t need Romano, or so Romano thought. But what Romano didn’t see was Spain’s longing look towards the darker haired Italian, the silhouette of a young boy playing a guitar. Romano thought of himself as worthless. Spain didn’t. Romano never knew.

“If I die young, bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of roses.”

Romano’s eyes were glossy, and his voice cracked, as he let one single tear fall down his cheek. Spain approached him cautiously, but Romano didn’t notice.

“Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song.”

Romano let another tear fall.

“The sharp knife, of a short life.”

He was dying, but it didn’t matter because no one loved him.

“I’ve had just enough time.”

And Romano finally broke, letting himself cry, forgetting everything around him. A soft finger brushed against his face, wiping away his tears, and Romano stiffened, with a small hiccup. His amber eyes looked up, and met the sad green eyes of a Spanish boy, who looked absolutely broken at the tears of the younger one.

“Romano,” Spain said slowly. Romano let a heaving sob escape involuntarily. “Romano, Romano, Romano,” Spain repeated his name into Romano’s ear, pulling the Italian boy into a tight embrace, before holding Romano in front of himself. Romano shed another tear.

“Please, stop crying, mi amor.” Spain leaned in, pressing his lips right under Romano’s eye, kissing away the tear.

“Why do you care?” Romano muttered. “I’m useless. No one loves me. I might as well let God take me.”

“Romano, please, Romano, I couldn’t live without you, please don’t go,” Spain begged, on the verge of tears.

“Why, why, why?” Romano’s voice got louder with each word. “You hate me!” Romano covered his face. “Why?” he whispered, his voice wrecked.

“Because, I love you, Lovino.” Spain whispered, broken.

Romano’s eyes widened, and he did something he never thought he’d do. He tilted his head and brought their mouths together, pressing their lips against each other in a teary kiss. Romano pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, too, Antonio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. I'm not very good at this whole writing thing, persay, so I gave my best shot. I did take the liberty to change the song lyrics, so please don't sue me. Comment, please, with constructive criticism. If you don't know what to say, just comment "Cool story bro", it makes me laugh.


End file.
